bad_deathclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Centurion
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} ' }' |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are the Legion Centurion, a battle hardened veteran of Caesars legion. Commander of all Legionnaires and followers in the region. Your only superiors are the Praetorian, Legate, and Caesar himself. Being the Centurion The Centurion has a great deal of responsibility, and as such this role is not suitable for inexperienced players. You will be tasked with ensuring the efficient operation of camp activities, along with the organization of military campaigns in the surrounding area. At this point in time, you are very familiar with Legionary Authoritarianism. 1.Lead your Legion How you play this role can vary depending on your character. Most often Centurions rule with an iron grip, they are harsh, and enforce the morals, will and virtue of the Caesar. It is also common to see some Centurions attempting to win the hearts and minds of local people, as a means of converting those degenerates to their ranks. 2. Establish Goals Your main goal should be to ensure camp followers can supply your troops with food and healing powder. Secondly, you should establish scouting the area, attempting to obtain more troops and followers either through voluntary means, or by utilizing force if you choose. 3. Keep it together It might also be wise to task a legionnaire with setting up a private radio channel, and distributing the radios from the armory. You are in charge, and ultimately the survival of those around you rests upon your Competence. It's time to go out and cleanse the wasteland of profligates, True to Caesar. The legion shall fulfil the prophecy set out by Mars! Chain of Command Caesar. Legate. Praetorian. Centurion. Veteran Decanus. Decanus. Veteran Legionnaire / Legion Explorer Recruit Legionnaire / Legion Scout Camp Follower Camp Slave Further reading Legion Ideology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Ideology Military structure: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Military Technology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Technology Legion specific rules Vexillarius has no real rank. They hold a flag and doot doot. 0. No female or ghoul legionnaires. 1. Stay within the Roman theme of naming. You’d be given a new name when you join the Legion. 2. No medicine save for healing powder, poultice, bitter drink and mushrooms for anti-toxin. Chems must be disposed of. 3. The Legion uses any equipment it finds, but would not keep items like medical technology, or techno-magic items, such as bluespace backpacks. 4. Legion ranks are defined by equipment. Survivors traditionally reform the hierarchy by taking the armor of their dead superiors, to assume their position. 5. Caesar’s Legion consider women inferior, this delegates them to support and slavery, rarely if ever do they accept a woman as worthy as more than a slave. 6. NCR are typically strung up on a cross when captured (and if it is deem fitting, they can be turned into slaves),as are chem users. 7. Men are to be trained as Legionaries, while women are to be trained as healers and farmers, as well as cooks. 8. Caesar's Legion is comprised of mainly tribals, meaning most of them do not know how to read, however the Centurions of war camps are typically somewhat educated. 9. Camp Followers are entirely loyal to the Legion. Playing them as anything but is grounds for a jobban. There are reasonable exceptions to this, such as overt abuse by the Legion, who should at least treat you as an asset. Category:Legion Category:Leadership